Things Just Got Weird
by huntersunday
Summary: The game has gotten boring so lets add a little bit of fun to a Giant says to king
1. Chapter 1

So hey everybody I decided to write myself a fanfic but first I want to explain that this is going to take the story to a totally different path I will try to keep things up with the comic but you will see that this will be quite difficult. Now for the actual story.

Also so that you understand

"Talking to people"

**{Talking to themselves} **

**Things Just Got Complicated**

King was just having a normal night's sleep well as normal as it can get living with wolves. He just couldn't get to sleep something wasn't right.

**{Why can't I shake this feeling something is about to happen} **King sat up thinking to himself before he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that oh so familiar voice come into his mind.

"Because it is King. Now come here and let's have a little chat." King was about to ask how he was going to do that but he was interrupted by his world going black. Next thing he sees is the great fox staring down at him from his regular spot at the DnD table. King just hung his head down he knew whenever he saw this fox something was going to happen.

The fox just smiled " Ahh come on King I not that bad am I? King just gave him a glare and didn't say anything. "Well sense you won't talk I will go ahead and talk, I have decided that this game is a little boring for my taste and it's time to spice it up!"

King decided to speak up finally "Really how much more does it need to be spiced up you have a psychic dog and a dog that use to be human what else could you possibly need?" The Fox's grin grew just a bit more at the comment.

"I'm not going to tell you because that would be cheating. Now don't give me that look or I won't give you any advice!" King was going to say something but shut his mouth when he heard the fox say the magic words advice. "So that got your attention hum well that's good to see. Now listen and listen good things are about to go down and its going to get wild you are going to need friends to help you when it start to get ruff."

The fox look at King to make sure he was listening King at the moment had to many thoughts going through his head at the time to speak. So the fox continued his speech "My advice would be to become friends with the dog named Peanut he will be the most useful to you at the time"

King snap out of his thoughts at Peanut's name and started to worry the fox was trying to separate him from Fox. "Why Peanut and not Fox I don't really know Peanut that well and Fox is my best friend." The giant fox frowned at the mention of Fox's name with a sigh he said "Because Fox is going to have to make a decision that will change the whole story luckily that won't be for a while!"

King was getting a headache from all the stuff he was hearing but decided to keep his mouth shut and let the fox finish. The fox noticing King was listening again decided to continue "Now this is all the advise I am going to give you so use it or don't I really don't care but things are about to happen and you WILL need Peanut!"

King just nodded as the fox got a more serious look to his face. " now our time is up take heed to what I said because it's going to get complicated but before I let you go do one thing for me. "Said the fox.

"What are you going to say wake up again?" smirked King. "No mister smarty pants I was going to say watch your head". " Wha.." King was about to say but before he could the fox snap his fingers and then a smacking nose was heard throughout Mile's house from king slamming his head into the bookshelf above his bed.

{**{God what could be happing now!} **Was King's last thought before he went to sleep.

At the Sandwich's house Peanut couldn't sleep he was burning up his skin felt as though it was on fire so he decided to go outside and read a book hoping the night air would cool him down. Reading didn't seem to be an option though because he just couldn't sit still so he started to play with some toy cars he had on the porch.

" The driving are reading around the corner the coming to the next turn and then Snap one hit the wall" Peanut snapped his fingers to help make the noise when out of nowhere the little toy car caught on fire Peanut jump up as fast as he could and started to stamp out the fire whit his foot. A few minutes later the fire was put out leaving one confused Peanut sitting on the porch.

**{What just happened why did it catch on fire?} **Peanut just didn't understand what was happening but he didn't feel like he was burning up anymore and felt it would be better to think about after he got some sleep. Peanut also didn't take the time to realize his foot had no burns on it either.

He finally made it to his room barely able to stand his last thought before he collapse into that sweet sleep was **{did I do that?}**

So I hope you guys enjoyed it I will try to update once a week but I work a lot so it might not be on time every time so go ahead and tell me what you think and give me any ideas you have.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking "

[Thinking]

**Things Just Got Complicated**

Chap 2

King was just sitting outside Mile's house trying to think if he knew anything at all about Peanut. After a lot of deep thought he let out a huge sigh putting his head in his hands. [I honestly don't know anything about him except that according to Fox he is a fast reader and is always happy. Hmm sort of like a female dog I know well except for the reading part.] 

King let out another sigh he was in a jam all he could think of was that stupid fox even making him do this. He wasn't even a dog why does he need to make friends. King also knew that not taking the fox's advice would be stupid.

Finally after what seemed hours King jumped from his spot and shouted" I will just go to his house and talk to him that always how I use to make friends!" King was excited about his new found will to make friends with Peanut but it only lasted a second before his head dropped down again as he mumbled " But I have no idea where he lives."

Mean while right down the street there was a black cat trying not to laugh at seeing a dog just scream in the middle of the street at no one. The cat decided to go see what was up with this strange dog. "Yo why are you screaming out at nothing?"

King jumped at the question not knowing someone was there. He turns to see a cat with a bell on its collar and was that a chunk bit out of his ear! "Umm I got excited about going somewhere then realized I didn't know where that somewhere was"

The cat just smiled "Maybe I can be of some help I know this neighborhood better than anybody, by the way my name is Max." King couldn't believe his luck someone was here to help him. "My name is King and I am looking for peanuts house do you know where it is"

At the Question Max couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Yeah I know where it is my girlfriend lives there and also its right in front of you!" King just looked at the cat then looked at the house in front of him and in the front yard there was a sign saying sandwich.

King face palmed so hard that Max even flinched before saying "well if that's all you need I will be heading out I got a Bino to mess with." Max just waved at king as he ran down the street.

King just stared at the house for the longest time before building up the nerve to go to the front door. He was reaching for the knocker when. BAMM the door swung open and smacked him in the head as a fuming Peanut stomped out the door.

"Fine Grape don't believe but I am telling you it was not a dream!" Peanut said while slamming the door. He was about to walk off when he heard a whimper. Peanut quickly spun around to see a very dazed corgi lying on his porch.

"Dude are you okay?" Peanut screamed picking up the dog to see if there was any damage. His anger almost gone out of worry for the dog. King was just out of his daze to reply "Oh I'm fine it seems my head can take a good beating"! Peanut let out a sigh of relief at the dog talking he thought he might have been really hurt.

"I'm sorry for smacking you I was a little ticked off but why are you here?" Peanut asked staring at the dog. King looked at peanut his mind full of thoughts he knew he couldn't blow this chance. "I was coming to introduce myself to you we never really got to talk and I am still knew around here so I thought it would be good to make more friends."King was worried if he was a little rash with his explanation but his worries where gone when he saw Peanuts face brighten up.

"Cool it's always good to make new friends my name is peanut by the way." Peanut said with a smile as he reached his hand out to shake Kings [Weird he didn't offer to sniff my but witch I'm fine with] King smiled and shook his hand "I'm King "

"Nice to meet you king so you feel like going for a walk I need to vent out." Peanut asked with a smile. King couldn't believe his luck here was the dog who he needed to befriend and it was becoming real easy there was no way he would turn down and offer as good as this.

"Sure why not." So then King and Peanut started to walk and talk about things like Bino being stupid a lot of books Peanut has read, Bino being stupid, Grape being a pain, the wolves cubs being a pain and last but not least Bino being stupid.

King couldn't believe how well he was getting along with Peanut they both liked the same things and hated Bino two points for Peanut in King's book.

After a while King finally felt like he could ask a Question that was on his mind "So Peanut if I might ask why you were so mad earlier today?" Peanut just sighed he knew king was going to ask that eventually. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Peanut as he got a sad look on his face.

King just smile "well we won't know until you tell me if I believe you or not" Peanut just smiled before giving King a recap of what happened on the porch and grape not believing him.

King sat and listens to peanut as they crossed the street. Peanut was just done with his story." So what do you think sounds pretty crazy huh?" King was about to responded when a screeching noise was heard as he turned to see a car coming right at him out of control. He thought he heard Peanut scream his name but all he had the time to do was close his eyes bring his arms up to his face and scream "STOP!"

King waited for the hit but nothing came maybe he was dead and he didn't feel the hit. Finally after what seem like hours he lowered his arms and slowly opened his eyes to see what happened and his jaw dropped.

The car and the driver were completely stop no not more like froze the drivers face and the car was stuck in mid motion. Not believing what he was seeing he turned to ask Peanut if he saw the same thing only to see that he wasn't moving either he even had his face in the same horrified look it was in when they saw the car.

King's head was in turmoil everything wasn't moving there was a bird in the sky being perfectly still and not falling. King still had enough sense to move out of in front of the car and stood by Peanut.

"Did I do this?"He said to no one. [Alright King think if you did this how did you do it and how do you undo it?] King sat down and thought of what happened all he could think of was when he said stop it must of happen so if saying stop made everything stop then….[No it couldn't be that simple could it?]

King stood up and grabbed Peanut taking him away from the car making sure nothing else would happen he sucked in his breath and screamed "GO"

Several things happened at once one Peanut's screamed of King's name continued tow the car slid to a stop and three the bird was not harmed in the making of the story.

Peanut couldn't believe what he was seeing he was right over there when the car was about to hit his new friend and now he was on the side walk with said friend not harmed at all. "Umm King what just happened?"

"Let's just say I believe your story Peanut."

HI guys Hunter speaking I have decided that I'm going to make this fun for every one so listen closely

I want every main houspets character to have a power and by main I mean everyone except the woodland creators the zoo and the Radom cats you barely ever see so here is the deal.

I want you to decide who and what power they get and lets be smart here not something stupid or something immature a real super power if you post your ideas I will pick one that sounds the best and give credit to the person at the end of my story.

Also no copying any powers someone already has and once a pick one example Bino has the ability to use sonic wave when he screams. That will be it if I pick it Bino will be out and so will sonic screech.

But there is one more goodie to be had I need a villain and I have already decided what power he will have but here is the twist he will only come to exist when you name the person with the power I want so this makes it interesting because it could end up being anyone Zack, Fido or even spo. They will become the villain and up to you who it is so have fun can't wait to see the posts

Also to those on fanfiction I have already been doing this story somewhere else so some other powers are taken as well but still give me ideas

Peanut: Ability pyro created by huntersunday

King: ability time manipulation created by huntersunday


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"  
>[Thinking]<p>

Things Just Got Complicated  
>Chap 3<p>

King just sat there staring at Peanut who at the time looked to be in deep thought. Not that he could blame him a lot did just happen in a very short time span. Peanut finally looked up at King with a smile.

"So you can stop and start time that is so cool!" Peanut just smiled at that. King hung his head low of course Peanut would just find it cool and not try to figure out why they had these powers. Figuring he would have to get Peanut to see the big picture he looked back at him with seriousness in his face.

"Okay Peanut we need to get things straight. First we have powers but can we control them?" King almost face palmed when Peanut responded. "Does it matter if we can control it?" Peanut asked tilting his head to the side. King had to hold back the urge to start screaming and took a deep breath.

"Yes it does we don't want you to randomly set a building on fire do we?" Peanut was about to respond but King beat him to it. "First of all can you do what you did last night again Peanut?" Peanut just kept staring at King trying to think of how the car caught on fire.

"Well all I really can remember was thinking about the car crashing into a wall and snap it caught on fire!" King just sat there and took the knowledge in but something didn't seem right with the story something had to be missing. "Peanut are you sure you didn't do anything else to make it happen?"

Peanut just put his hand to his chin and started to think of all that had happened that night. All he could remember was that he also snapped his finger…." Wait I also snapped my fingers when it happened! Peanut raised his hand and snapped his fingers to see what would happen.

All King had time to do was quickly drop to the ground and begin to roll around because his tail had just caught flames. "Ahh Peanut help me!" Peanut was freaking out he didn't mean to catch King's tall on fire he didn't know what to do but before he could freak out any more a voice came into his head. [You control the flame it doesn't control you] Peanut didn't have time to think about the voice or who it came from instead he reached his hand out and thought [come to me].

King stop rolling on the ground because the burning feeling was gone he turned to see if he even still had a tail. After seeing his little tail was still there just missing a couple of hairs he turned to see what Peanut had done but nearly fell down at the site that was before him. Peanut was standing there just like normal except for the fact that from the top of his shoulder to the end of his right was caught on fire.

"Peanut doesn't that burn you?" King was worried about his new friend's safety until Peanut started laughing. "This is so cool I can move the flames with my mind and it doesn't burn me I'm like my own personal flamethrower!" Peanut's face just brighten up as he made the flame leave his arm and started to shape like making a ball and started throwing it up in the air and catching it. He was so into his new found ability that he didn't notice King yelling his name.

"Peanut!" Peanut!" King kept trying to get his friend's attention but to no avail Peanut was just playing with his fire witch wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact they were standing in the middle of the neighborhood.

Finally King had enough with Peanut not listening and decided to test a theory he had. "Peanut Stop!" King yelled while closing his eyes when he reopened them it was the way he thought it would be. Everything was stop including Peanut. The little dog just shook he head as he started to drag Peanut away from the road to the back yard of Mile's house.

King started to thank his lucky stars that the wolves were on one of their hunting trips so he didn't have to explain things he didn't really know how to explain. Seeing that they were in the clear he said "Go". Peanut started up again where he had left of playing with his fire until he felt a tapping on his shoulder.

When he turned to see who it was he finally realized he wasn't where he was a second ago. "Umm King did you move us again?" King was real close to snapping on Peanut but he couldn't really blame him it did feel good to stop time on his own and not by pure terror.

"Yes Peanut I did because you were throwing your fire around in the middle of the street what would have happened if someone saw?" Peanut just lowered his ears to his head and said "sorry I was too into the fire to think my bad."

King felt bad for making his new friend feel bad but there were more important things at stake here. He was about to start talking when he noticed that the sun was starting to set." Listen Peanut it's getting late and I'm starting to feel tired". Peanut just nodded because he too was feeling tired.

King seeing he still had his friends attention kept going "Now listen Peanut I need you to do me a favor."Peanuts ears perked up at the word favor. "What do you need?" King just let out a sigh because he knew this was going to be hard for Peanut to do but it had to be done.

"You can't tell anyone yet about our new powers." King was ready for Peanut to start yelling about not being able to use his powers but to his surprise he heard nothing. Looking up he saw peanut in the same thinking pose he was earlier.

Peanut just looked down at his friend and responded "I guess I could do that it would be a little weird walking up to mom and going hey look I make fire she probably freak." King was surprised at Peanuts response and sort of felt bad for not having that much faith in his friend but he was broken out of his thoughts by peanut talking again.

"Hey King do you think we could meet up tomorrow and discus what to do next" King just smiled at his friend and said "Yes Peanut we can." Peanut smiled friends said there goodbyes and headed home both wondering what would happen the next day.

He was getting ready for tonight he was just too excited he always got this way before he went out to the ally way. He was so into his thoughts he wasn't listening to the little voice talking to him. "Joey are you listening to me?" Squeak was trying to get him to listen but Joey always got this way before he went out to go role-play.

Joey finally realized Squeak was talking to him and smiled " sorry you know I always try to get into part before I go out" Squeak just rolled her eyes at this she loved her boyfriend but sometimes he was just so strange. "Then by all means get into your part." She had to admit she loved watching Joey start to get into character it was always funny to watch him start thinking to himself.

Joey just smiled and started to do his normal thing where he told himself he was a cat. [You are a cat, you are a cat, you are a CA] His thoughts were caught off by a small scream he turned to see what it was only to see Squeak with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Squeak what's wrong you looked scared to death?" Squeak just backed away from him and tried to find the right words. "You...your skin starte…started to move around an...and now you are a..a" Joey was starting to get worried about his girlfriend. "A cat!" Squeak finally had enough courage to say getting over her fear just a little bit realizing it was still Joey and he wouldn't hurt her.

Joey was confused he didn't understand what she meant until he saw himself in the mirror right next to squeak he almost fell over at what he saw. Instead of his normal ears lying on the side of his head his where now sanding up and pointy, his eyes now had slits in them and his nose was a lot smaller. But the most notable change was he fur had turn into a bright yellow.

Joey just stared at his reflection for what seemed like hours before he responded " This is so AWESOME!" At hearing her boyfriend's response Squeak face palmed so hard that the writer felt it.

So everybody I hoped you enjoyed this one the next might take a little bit but I will try the same thing goes like the last chap you get to help pick their powers here is who is out of the running.

Peanut: Ability pyro created by huntersunday  
>King: ability time manipulation created by huntersunday<br>Joey: Ability shapeshifting created by Kondog and ChristopherJackal


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking to people"  
>{Talking to themselves}<p>

Things Just Got Complicated

Chap 4

Joey just couldn't stop jumping up and down with joy at his new looks. Squeak on the other hand was trying to get his attention. "Joey you need to calm down for a second and think!" Squeak screamed.

But Joey wasn't really paying any attention to her he couldn't even take his eyes of the mirror in front of him. Finally having enough squeak said the one thing she knew would get his attention. "Joey if you don't start listening to me I'm going to eat your dnd books."

Joey nearly tripped over himself when he rushed to protect his books. "Please don't threaten my books there expensive!" Squeak just shook her head her boyfriend was so predictable sometimes it hurt. Realizing she got him to look at her. She tried to reason with him again.

"Now that you're listening to me will you stop and realize you just turned into a cat?" Joey just nodded not wanting to upset Squeak. "First of all what where you doing just now before you turned into a cat?" Joey closed his eyes and started to think of what he did before he changed.

"I was getting into character that's all I really remember". At Joey's response Squeak tryed to think what could have caused the effect when it hit her. "Were you doing that thing were you tell yourself you are a cat?" Joey just nodded his head. Squeak got a huge smile on her face.

"Joey do me a favor try to image yourself as a mouse and tell yourself you are a mouse." Joey just shrugged his shoulders what harm could it due. He closed his eyes and imagined being small always afraid of being stepped on or eaten then he told himself he was a mouse!

The next thing he heard was a tiny gasp form in front of him curious what it was he opened his eyes. To his surprised he was staring at Squeak at eye level. Joey could barely keep his balance as Squeak ran and jumped in his arms. He couldn't help but thank his lucky stars he was given this gift he never thought him and Squeak could have the relationship they always wanted but now they both could be happy.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of crying. Joey was starting to worry about Squeak but before he could ask she spoke. "Joey I'm so sorry this isn't right I love you as Joey not this I shouldn't be so happy that you can be a mouse when I love you as a dog!" Joey just couldn't hold it in he started to laugh and couldn't stop.

Squeak was getting angry that he was laughing at her she tried to get out of his grip but he was letting her go."If you're going to laugh at me then I well just leav..." she was cut off by Joey kissing her. Seeing he had her attention he smiled at her.

"You think that I don't know that you love me for me then you're crazy" Squeak just stared at her lover as he continued. "I mean you've been there for me for a while you put up with my friends and my DnD obsession just because I have a different look doesn't mean I'm no longer me."

Squeak just lowered her head onto his shoulder and cursed herself of course Joey wouldn't get upset with her being happy over his new form he was to nice of a person that he only cared about her happiness. Joey continued speaking to her this time more softly. "Besides I think I'm getting the hang of this changing thing so it's not like I can't change back you know and also..." But he too was interrupted by Squeak kissing him.

Squeak was still crying but this time over happiness" I'm sorry I've should of realized I was talking to a crazy role-playing puppy." Joey was starting to frown at her words but she kept going" Who is the nicest dog I have ever met and loved.

Joey just smiled but it didn't last long because he passed out. Squeak barely had time to react and catch him before he hit the ground. She started to worry until she heard him snoring. She just smiled and dragged him to bed.

She just stared at his new form just now realizing he still had the rings around his eyes just like he normally did and instead of gray fur he had black. Squeak just couldn't help but smile for it was the first of many nights she got to sleep with her arms around her boyfriend.

[Tonight I'm going to prank Bino so bad he won't know what hit him] a certain black cat was thinking to himself as he started to feel a bucket with stuff the writing thought to disgusting to write about. Max just smiled to himself he was going to Bino so bad that everybody would be talking about it.

He was standing outside the good old dogs club preparing his trap witch surly was going to bring him fame when he heard a couple of dogs heading his way. Max started to freak out he didn't want to get caught but there was nowhere to go.

He started to look around franticly but to no prevail. Then he noticed a ladder leading up to the roof of the clubhouse not taking the time to check if it was safe he started to climb.

He stayed on the ladder until the dogs walked past him he just smiled. [Dogs are supposed to have great sense of smell and they didn't even notice m…] His thoughts were cut off by a cracking sound the next thing he knew he was falling off the ladder heading straight for his bucket.

Timed seemed to slow down for Max as he was falling the only thought he had ion his head though was{ Stupid you should of gotten on the roof the roof wouldn't have broken] Max just closed his eyes and waited for the incoming smash that was going to hurt when he felt a pulling sensation.

After a few minutes and never hearing a crash or feeling like he was covered in goo he opened his eyes. The first thing he notice was he was on solid ground and that he was staring down at the broken ladder and bucket.

Realizing he was on the roof of the club house almost made him fall of again from shock. Max just looked around wandering what just happened and what was the pulling sensation was but before he could think any more into it he passed out on the roof from exhaustion.

His last thought going through his head being {Grapes not going to believe this]

King was too excited to sleep so he decided to walk around it always calmed him he was just about to go home when he heard a cracking noise. He turned to see the cat that had helped him earlier falling from a ladder.

He was going to stop time to save him but before he could the cat disappeared and then reappeared on the roof. King was shocked to say the least but didn't have enough time to think on it because the cat passed out and fell from the roof.

Right before he hit the ground King screamed "Stop!" Max stopped just a split second away from hitting the ground. King rushed over and placed Max on the ground. {Great another one with powers what's next?] King thought to himself as he restarted time and slowly dragged Max to Mile's house.

Putting Max in one of the cub's beds he decided that Max will need someone to talk to when he wakes up and put the bed besides his.

Now being tired from all of today's events King finally went to sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be Complicated.

Hey guys hoped you like the new chap and power thanks for the great ideas and keep them going I need more fuel also don't worry about the villain just yet you will know when he or she comes around it will be pretty obvious.

Peanut: Ability pyro created by huntersunday  
>King: ability time manipulation created by huntersunday<br>Joey: Ability shapeshifting created by Kondog and ChristopherJackal

Maxwell: ability Teleportation created by chronocrosser


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking to people"  
>{Talking to themselves}<p>

Things Just Got Complicated  
>Chap 5<br>Peanut was just way too excited. He couldn't wait until his meeting with King. In fact he was in such a rush he didn't even disturbed Grape from her sleep. As he ran to the front door telling his parents he would be back later but before he could get any further Ms.  
>Sandwich said " Peanut come eat some breakfast before you go".<p>

Peanut was about to tell her he was too busy but Mr. Sandwich interrupted him with "Its bacon!" Now even though he wanted to go out and hang with King he was a dog by heart and what dog could turn down bacon. Peanut swallowed down his food like it was no tomorrow. After finishing his food he quickly ran to the door and whooshed it open.

SMACK! "Aaaaaa!" And hit Joey straight in the face! Peanut started to freak out when he saw he had hit Joey. "Joey man are you okay? I'm so sorry dude it seems me and doors is a dangerous thing."

Joey just glared at his friend as he got off the ground but the glare soon turned into a smile as he responded "It's okay Peanut I'll forgive you if you can spare a few minutes of your time." Peanut just stared at Joey and then to the house across the street he was in a rush but what could a few minutes hurt.

"Sure why not "Peanut said with a smile. He was going to ask what he needed but he was already being pulled by Joey toward the abandon house down the road. The house was cold and dark not the normal dark but darker. Peanut always had bad feelings about the house like it was a hideout for something truly evil. (Like a nonstop video of the uses of corn).

Peanut let out a breath he didn't even knew he was holding in when Joey lead them to the back yard. Joey took Peanut to the center of the yard and started to look around to see if anyone was there. After seeing all was clear Joey looked at Peanut with such seriousness that Peanut gulped.

"Listen Peanut there something that I need to show you but I need you to promise me what you see hear will not be told." Joey just stared at Peanut waiting for him to respond. Peanut being to shock at the way Joey was acting just nodded.

Joey's face lost all its seriousness and turned happy when he saw Peanuts answer. "okay Peanut I need to show this to somebody I trust and you're my best friend so try not to freak out or scream." Joey backed away from Peanut and closed his eyes. {I am a cat I am a cat}

Peanut nearly fell over from shock as he watched Joey's fur start to ripple around his body his natural brown hair was starting to turn into a bright yellow his ears stated to stand up on his head and grow smaller plus pointier. What shock Peanut most was his face slowly got smaller his mussel shrinking down and growing whiskers.

Finally after what seemed like forever Joey open his eyes to show that now his eyes were deep amber and his pupils were slited instead of rounded. Joey just smiled at Peanuts expression and said. "So what do you think?"  
>Peanut was at a lost for words it was the coolest thing he ever saw. Joey was starting to get worried that peanut was going to freak out on him.<p>

Peanut just started to laugh uncontrollably . Joey just raised his eyebrow at his friend's antics. Peanut finally stop laughing enough to speak. "If you think that is freaky watch this". Peanut brought his hand in front of him and SNAP. Joey nearly fell from shock when Peanut's hand caught flames.

" Thats so awesome" was all Joey could say. Peanut then started to tell his friend about what he and King where doing and about how he was heading there right now.

Max was having a very strange day for one thing he had woken up in a place that he has never been in that smelled very strongly of dog. And to top it all off the dog he met the other day was standing there with a tray full of food.

King just smiled at the cat in-front of him. He set the tray down in front of him and took a seat in the chair next to the cat. Max took all of about two seconds to start devouring the food in front of him. King figured now would be the best time to talk.

"so Max I find it fnny that I watched you fall from a roof then all of a sudden disappear only to reappear on said roof." Max wasn't really paying attention his mind was still on the food in front of him. "In fact if it wasn't for my power you would have hit the ground and hit it hard"  
>This caught Max's attention " You have powers to?" King just smiled " Yes and so does Peanut in fact he will be here soon to talk about it."<p>

Max was about to respond when the door slammed open "King guess what Joey has a power to". Screamed Peanut as he ran into the room dragging Joey behind him only to stop in his tracks when he say Max was there Slapping his hand to his mouth.

King just shook his head at his new fond friend "Its okay Peanut Max here can teleport." Peanut just smiled "that's so cool Joey here can transform." King just smiled " I figured that when you said it was Joey and you brought a cat in here."

Joey just looked down at himself and face palmed he forgot to change back. [I am a dog}] Max had to hold back a scream as he watch the yellow cat in front of him change into Bino's younger brother.

King let out a cough to get everyone's attention. "I think fellas we need to talk about whats going on and wh.." But his was interrupted by a smiling Pomeranian walking in "Actually King I think its better if you let me explain"

King nearly jumped out of his seat when Tarot appeard out of no where. Max was the first to respond "how did you know we where here?" Tarot just pointed up to her glowing green eyes and smiled.

Max could have slapped himself silly how could forget she was psychic. Tarot just smiled and said "Now will begin but first lets wait for our next guest to enter."

Sasha was so bored Bino was to busy and Fido was on patrol so she decided to go see her Kingy. She new he was at the wolf's new home so she headed that way when she got there she noticed that the door was wide open.

She walked inside curious to see what was up but all she fond was a closed door with noises coming from behind. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she put her ear against the door. She could barely hear anything she new one was King but not the others she kept trying to press her ear more into the door to hear better.

Surprisingly she started to her better the more she leaned into the door soon she could hear a female voice clearly. "For our next guest to enter." Was all she heard before she fell hitting the floor. "Sasha are you okay" King jumped to his feet and rushed to the fallen dog.

Sasha gave him this guilty look with tears coming to her eyes " I'm sorry Kingy I didn't mean to listen in on you." she looked at King to see if he was mad but all she saw was worry "Whats wrong am I bleeding?"

King just looked at her trying to think of what to say "no your not bleeding but umm?" Sasha was getting even more confused. "well whats wrong?"

King just looked up for a second then back down at her " Sasha I need you not to freak out but um look behind you." Sasha didn't understand what was going on but she complied to Kings request and looked behind her.

Her body was missing half of it all she saw was her stomach that ended at the writer him self had to put his hands over his ears from the loudness of the scream that came from The Mile's house.

Hey guy sorry it took so long but here is the new chap the game is still on so keep sending me people with more powers and I will get to work on it right away

Peanut: Ability pyro created by huntersunday

King: ability time manipulation created by huntersunday

Joey: Ability shapeshifting created by Kondog and ChristopherJackal

Maxwell: ability Teleportation created by chronocrosser

Tarot : ability Psychic creator I don't think I have to say it

Sasha: ability The power to phase through matter Created by Kondog


	6. Chapter 6

Talking to people {Talking to themselves}

Things Just Got Complicated Chap 6

Sasha being too afraid to notice what she was doing started to crawl away from the door in fear. She stopped what she was doing when she didn t feel any kind of resentence. Sasha turned around to see what was going on.

Instead of her body missing half of its self her legs were all the way through the only thing missing was her feet. Sasha looked up to King with very frighten eyes. King.. am I going to lose my feet?

King just stared at Sasha for a moment while he tried to think of a way to explain what was happening to her. Of course King watched her leg come through the door like it wasn t even there which surprised him but he had seen some crazy things the last few days so it wasn t too big of a shock.

King decided the best thing to do was trick Sasha into moving her feet but how? A smile spread on Kings face so big that it could have put Max s famous grin to shame. Hey Sasha you know I have some dog safe white chocolate behind Peanut in the drawer over there.

Peanut barley had enough time to get out of the way as a flash of white and brown screaming Chocolate crashed into the dresser behind him. Sasha was to into finding the chocolate that she did not notice King coughing behind her.

She turned to see King smiling at her. I think your feet will be fine Sash. Sasha just turned her head downwards and noticed her feet were still attached to her. King didn t have any time to react as he was thrown onto the ground from Sasha jumping on him.

Oh thank you King thank you thank you. Sasha started to nuzzle into king s chest causing the corgi to turn a crimson shade. Now if you too are done I have a lot to discuss Tarot said with a smile.

Everyone in the room just turned to stare at the psychic dog with faces full of curiosity. Tarot just took in a breath because this speech was going to be long.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999999999999999999999

A certain dog was busy being upset with his Dad. It wasn t his fault he got hungry all the time but he was a pet his Dad should be buying the food for him that was humans jobs were for to provide food and shelter for pets in all retro spec his Dad should have been happy with him eating the food it mint he was doing a good job at providing for him.

The dog was still into his own thoughts that he didn t realize he had just wandered into the main place that brought him such discomfort. The place that caused most of his problems the same place that made him an outcast to everyone. The Good old dog s club.

Realizing where he was the dog hoped he could out of there before he was seen by his worst enemy and person who was the main purpose of all his turmoil he started to book it only to be stopped in his tracks.

Was up cat didn t think I see you around these parts. Tiger just let out a breath he was holding in to turn around to face his true foe. Bino was just standing there with a huge smile on his face trying not to laugh.

Tiger would have just ignored him like he normally would but something inside was forcing him to act. You know Bino why don t you shut your face before you let flies in. Bino s smile turned into a frown at Tiger s response he wasn t use to the shy Tiger standing up to him but that wasn t going to stop him.

Pretty big mouth you got there cat I almost thought you were a dog there for a moment but who would name a dog tiger? Tiger didn t know was getting into him but he wanted to make Bino hurt and hurt bad. I swear Bino if you don t shut up something bad is going to happen I can feel it in my bones

Bino just laughed in Tiger s face Like a cat could do anything against a dog. Tiger just couldn t take any more the heat in his body just kept building and all the anger for this bully of a dog and all the anger at his owner just started to burst forward. Until he collapsed to his knees screaming.

Bino was about to go to Tiger out of worry he never really meant to hurt Tiger he just like to tease him a lot as he bent down to see if he could help him a spark of electricity jump off of Tiger shocking him. Bino was about to respond to being shock when he was stopped by what started happing to Tiger s form

Tiger s body started to get covered in burst of electricity it looked like a field of lightning was forming around him like armor. Tiger felt so good god the power that was flowing through him was amazing he couldn t help but laugh at the feeling it was like he finally was given something to help ease his pain.

Bino was truly scared not only was the dog in front of him turning into his own generator but what really scared him was the dark laughter that came from Tiger as he stood up. Tiger finally getting to his face looked Bino straight in the face and saw fear. Normally this would of made Tiger worry about the person but this time it was different seeing that face on Bino felt good.

Tiger lifted his hands in the air and smiled at Bino. I told something bad was going to happen. Bino was going to run but was stopped by the electricity jumping off of Tiger and shooting straight into Bino.

Bino let out a piercing scream as his body was covered in electricity. He fell to the ground as the shocks started to numb him but the pain was to great and he fell unconscious. Tiger just smiled as he watched Bino s fur start to blacken from the heat.

Finally after what seemed an eternity Tiger stopped to look at his handy work. Bino or what use to be Bino was black as charcoal his fur was gone and he was barely breathing. Tiger just stared at Bino wandering when he would feel bad for doing what he had done but it never came instead he felt great better than he ever felt before.

He bent down and whispered into Bino s ear Guess this cat showed you. At that he laughed and walked away with his head held high.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999

Fido was in a great mood he just got to hang with a certain cat he loved and he had the night off. He was just on his way home when he heard a noise that sounded like whimpering. Being who he was he couldn t ignore a cry for help he ran to the sound.

On his way he started to pick up the scent of his bother Bino and the scent of burnt fur. Smelling this Fido ran even faster when he reached the smell he nearly lost his lunch. There laid Bino in the center of burnt grass burnt and furless.

Bino turned slowly because every movement hurt to see Fido staring at him he lifted his hand to him and barely said Brother h help m..me! Fido getting over his shock grabbed his brother s hand he knew Bino was not well and close to death

Somebody call 911 we need help Fido screamed as loud as he could to no avail. Fido just stared at Bino in worry. Bino just looked at his brother and smiled through the pain No one s coming Fido it s too late for me.

Fido quickly turned his head towards his brother Don t say that you re going to be fine Bino. Bino just nodded his head Tell Joey that he can be who he wants to be that I always cared for him. Fido started to cry this couldn t be the end. Bino just continued to speak Tell Sasha that I m sorry I wasn t always there and Fido.

Fido just stared at his brother s dying form with tears in his eyes. I always respecte d you. With that Bino closed his eyes.

Fido picked up his brother s form and held him close Bino felt so small in his hands but something in Fidos will snapped. There had to be something he could do there just had to be. He put Bino down on the ground and started to beat his chest just trying to get him to breathe again.

I wont let you die Bino you can tell everyone want you want yourself! Fido kept pumping but nothing was happening but he wouldn t give up. He started to beg anyone could give him the power to heal his brother when a voice came to him.

[just relax healing for you is easy] Fido was going to respond to the voice when his hand started to glow a bright green. The next thing that happened nearly made him faint. Bino s body started to regrow his fur and his skin started to go back to normal. Fido didn t know what was happing but didn t care as long as he could save Bino.

Bino finally let out a gasp for air and open his eyes only to pass out. Fido s breath where coming in uneven one from the shock and also from feeling so very tired. He looked down to see that Bino looked good as new but his new found happiness was short lived as he passed out from exhaustion and landed on top of his brother asleep.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999

I know it was a little bit dark but I hope you liked it can you guess who the villain was but I still need more powers so give them to me.  
>Peanut: Ability pyro created by huntersunday<p>

King: ability time manipulation created by huntersunday

Joey: Ability shapeshifting created by Kondog and ChristopherJackal

Maxwell: ability Teleportation created by chronocrosser

Tarot : ability Psychic creator I don't think I have to say it

Sasha: ability The power to phase through matter Created by Kondog

Tiger: ability Electricity manipulation and creation. created by chronocrosser

Fido : ability Healing power created by copper 


End file.
